The Tale Of Moana and Naruto
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: She was just a little girl when she first met him... a demigod who has been with her from the beginning of her childhood. Her feelings for him start to spark but exactly how will she tell him how she feels with all this crazy buisness going on?.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Moana including the cover image.

Prologue

Little Moana cooed as she watched the baby sea turtle waddle its way back into the sea. Even as a child she sees that the sea was very majestic and magical in its wavering state. It was considered beautiful to her as its gentle waves flowed from the passageways and onto the shore.

She just stood there on the beach with sparkling eyes that just glimmered even more as she sees a pretty shell on the shore.

The shell was not that far so she was sure to get it but before she could move forward to get the object that now invaded her mind something almost phenomenal happened. The water before her seemed to pull back making room for her to walk through the sand.

Being the innocent baby she was she just waddled forward onto the sandy area that was now deprived of the sea water, although she stumbled a bit she kept on going with a smile on her face.

Picking up the shell she admired its variant colors, she had a big smile on her face but her eyes left the shell for a bit until she saw another shell before her. But the problem was that it was back in the back of the water like wall in front of her.

She pouted cutely with her cheeks puffing up, she reached her hand out making a grasping motion as if trying to get the shell without going into the water.

And to her innocently amazement the water pulled back yet again to reveal not only a shell but also a blue fish with a purple tail.

The fish had wide eyes when it suddenly felt the water pull away from it.

It's eyes got wider when a little girl was waddling towards it with a large open mouth, her arms in the air to reach out for it.

Moana smiled widely as she made her way to the fish to give it a big hug but just as she reached the fish it just flopped back and forth until it flung itself back into the water currents.

"…"

"…"

"….Mnnn" Moana made an irritated look that would mostly kill a lot of people with how adorable she was.

"You know kid… your quite interesting" A calm and soothe voice was heard. Moana looked around with a curious look wondering if anybody was there but the voice was hard to find since it echoed around the place.

She paused as a splash of water hit her face.

In response she just giggled as she clapped her hands without a care in the world. Looking forward she sees a young tanned boy with short bright hair that glowed like the sun. The boys eyes were just as blue as the ocean in front of her. He was shirtless as the only thing he appeared to be wearing was grass shorts.

But what got her amazement was the fact that the boy was floating over the water wall before sitting on it as if it was concrete ' _Mother… is this girl the one you have been searching for'_ the boy mentally thought to himself as his blue natured colored eyes swooped over the kid's form.

Moana just gave him a dopey smile.

"… She doesn't appear to be uh.. Strong" The boy said but in response of his choice of words a large squirt of water hit the boys face. Moana laughed as the boy was now looking off at her through his now wet dangling hair with a blank look.

"… What's your name?" The boy then asked gently.

Throughout her giggling Moana was able to say her name.

The boy smiled at her cheerfulness before speaking.

"My name is Naruto… Demigod of the ocean and currents"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Moana including the cover image.

Chapter One

Naruto whistled as he watched his 'Mother' send off a soft wave at little Moana who just laughed out as the water touched her. After introducing himself he just enjoyed the calm breeze that the sky had offered while watching Moana play.

He stopped for a moment when he saw the water swirl around in front of him, narrowing his eyes he saw something float up to the surface.

Calmly floating over the waves he just stared at the object that was now open in the plain of view of everything in the world. The object was a gem stone that had swirls which occupies directly onto its surface. The faint color of forest greens had pulsed from it until fading away again.

"The Heart of Te Fiti" The Demigod muttered as he reached his palm under the gem then gently holding it close to his lap. He closed his eyes in thought with the gem in his hands.

The power that radiated it was calm and soothe as the ocean but the blonde Demigod knows of the true horrors that this stone could create.

The power to create life but also the power to take away life.

"According to the legend, if the heart of Te Fiti is not returned to its rightful place then the world that we know will slowly crumble and be destroyed" Naruto's ocean blue eyes swooped back to Moana only to give a blank look as the girl was oddly nibbling on the side of a coconut.

Moana cooed on the shore of the beach as some sort of rock came to her possession by the waves.

She stared at it with a look of wonder and with a smile she did the only thing she could think of.

She placed the end of the weird rock into her mouth.

… then proceeded nibbling onto it.

Blankly looking at the ocean he sighed "Really mother. You just gave her a random coconut that randomly floated into you" for a second the sea froze before making a horizontal wave as if shrugging.

"So back at the matter in hand, you want me…" Naruto pointed at the most powerful gem in the world "… to give the Heart of Te Fiti which is the most sacred treasure of all to a little girl?".

A wave pillar came up, nodded then proceeded to fall.

Looking at the stone he mumbled a bit before gaining an idea "Hey mother" a wave floated up "Would you like me to watch over the girl" he said to her. If the wave had a face then it would've shown shock because as far as she known was the fact that Naruto barely left the ocean.

(… Yes people the ocean is a she so deal with it.)

He only left when he is needed to or curious about something.

Rolling his eyes Naruto stood up from his position. Even as the waves moved he stayed standing without falling in its place "I think it is better if I stayed so Moana will get to know me a little better. Plus when the time for her to go out to sea and restore the heart comes, someone has to be there to protect and guide the girl".

The ocean gave off some sort of movement that made Naruto look at it with care.

Bending down he softly ran his hand through the gentle streams of the ocean "Don't worry mother. I promise that I will visit you every single day" he exclaimed. He saw his mother's movement and had heard that she was giving off a sad cry.

It was probably because he was leaving her to watch over the girl.

He smiled, no matter how far he was from the ocean he will always be part of it.

Life could take him away from the ocean but that itself is not powerful enough to take the ocean away from him.

As if accepting the situation his mother made a gentle wave sweep Naruto from his place until he landed onto the shore.

Naruto nodded back with a smile before turning to Moana who was now nibbling onto the back of a crab.

He had to hold in his laugh when the crab was giving out animated tears in its eyes.

He clapped his hands together as he thought of his situation. He knows that it would be weird if the people of the Island suddenly had a stranger among them but what would he do to make his appearance among them less strange?.

Looking off at the child who tossed the crab into the air with a clap, he gained an idea.

The crab had eyes that was filled with hope and happiness, It was free!. Looking off at the descending shore it smiled off.

It was going to live!.

… that was until a bird swooped down and caught it in its mouth before flying away with its new dinner on hold.

Naruto softly placed the Heart of Te Fiti into the child's grasping hands before spinning around as a water veil spiraled around him from the bottom of his body to the top. As the veil dropped it showed a blonde child that was now standing next to Moana.

The islanders will surely accept him now right? After all they can't just leave a 'child' behind.

"Moana! Where are you?!" A shout of a male adult came from nearby.

Naruto stretched _'Time for my acting skills to be put to the test'._

He turned to Moana with the most innocent face a child could make before gaping when the child who held the most sacred jewel in the world had just thrown the Heart back into the sea.

All with an innocent smile.

Naruto went to retrieve the heart but just as he moved, the so called chief of the village came into their sight.

He sighed as a giggling Moana latched onto him.

He should've stayed back in the ocean.


End file.
